Papa's Service on the Eastern Front
by IssacClarke
Summary: This is merely a "Theory" for Papa Acachalla explaining his experiences as a russian on the eastern front. I plan to update this book now and then when i get ideas.


Papas Service on the Eastern Front

In the year 1941 The Germans invaded the USSR and had gained ground in a matter of days. A man in the Causcuss's known as Papa Acachalla. He had heard of the Invasion and knew that being drafted was inevitable. When he had got the letter he kept it from his wife Jessable. Before he left he told his wife and he walked to the truck trying not to cry. A Few weeks later he was at the front and in a crater taking cover from MG bullets. His Captain was in the crater with him and taking cover as well, he yelled "We need to fall back Acachalla!" Acachalla saluted and yelled "Yes sir but with that MG there its almost impossible!" the captain stood up to fire and MG bulelt went into his head blowing up, his brains went all over papa, papa then screamed. Papa looked at his captains body as blood flowed out into the crater. He looks at the sky and remembers the promise he made to get home live. he waits till he hears the MG reload and when it does he runs like hell across the feild back to the main position. He jumps into the trench and looks at his freind, "The Captain is dead Vissily." Vissily looks at him "Damn well then i'll tell the colonel." He runs off and tells the colonel, the colonel gives the order to retreat and in a few hours the entire russian 34th army is in retreat. In a few months they are fighting on there own land.

In 1942 in winter Acachalla is on gaurd and looking at a picture of his wife (who is 6 months pregnant with there 3rd child) and there 2 children. All the sudden he hears a german voice he then raises the alarm and German soldiers charge out of the brush and acachalla stabs his bayonet into one, the soldier coughs blood onto his face and dies. Acachalla pulls the bayonet and shoots a soldier and screams as he stabs another soldier. In 2 hours they beat the german counter attack back. 1 year later Acachalla was on a boat crossing the Volga. A Commisar was Giving a Speech "Comrades! This day will be the proudest day you have ever lived! You will fight the fascist Nazi invaders with all your strength! For each and every fallen Soviet soldier, you will make them pay with ten of theirs! There will be no mercy for defeatists, cowards or traitors! Anyone caught deserting his post will be shot! Remember great Comrade Stalin's order - not one step backwards! You will be well equipped for the battles that lie ahead. You will have food, water, weapons, and plenty of ammunition! What do you suppose the Germans have? Nothing! Their supply lines are stretched too thin! Their dash to the Volga has left them without the means to bring us a proper fight! With our superior strength in numbers, and our boundless courage, victory is ours! We shall stop the fascist invaders there - at Stalingrad!".

As the Boat Docked Acachalla jumped out and got on the pier and got a gun and was ordered to charge, he leaped behind a car and took cover. He looked at his hands and saw a scar where shrapnel went into it his hand. He looks up the hill as many of his comrades are gunned down. After meeting up with a Commisar who called in an artillery strike they moved on to take red sqaure and succeded in doing so. In a few months they took Stalingrad and moved on pushing the germans out faster and faster each week. Soon in 1944 2 years after Stalingrad the Russians were about to invade germany. Near the city of Vakoo the 34th Russian Army advanced against German positions. While scouting a sniper shot him in the chest and he fell against a wall and slid down with blood coming from his mouth. "c-c-c-cyka..." His Freind Vassily runs up and shakes "PAPA?". Acachalla looks up and smiles. "Ah Vassily..." Cassily looks at him, "you'll be ok old freind just hang on..." Acachalla looks at him and says "My time is up Vassily i shouldve died long ago now i must...AGG!" He coughs blood and his head falls foward. Vassily gets up and waits for reinforcements. Acachalla wakes up later in a bed by a women, he has memories he neve experienced, meeting a women named Gertrude, having 2 adopted children. Soon he wakes up to his adopted daughter sally screaming "WAFFLES". He thinks to him self "I was in World War 2 a moment ago now im in...America, and in what year, and why am i in a different body." Soon he gets out of bed trying not to wake his "wife" and he walks out to go to where thee scream came from. He walks to his adopted daughters room it is sally screaming that she is hungry. He fixes her breakfast and walks to his sons room, his name is billy and he is still asleep. He is training to become a medic. Papa decides he has had enough of war especially in his last life seeing thousands die in his life time. He stills feels pain where the bullet went into from time to time. It turns out in his current life he got hit with a base ball there and it broke it thusu giving him arthuritis. He apparently hunts and invites every thanksgiving a family known as the Venturians. He finds out the current year is 2013 and Russia and the Allies eventually won the war in '45. He walks off into the garage and sits on his motorcycle and starts to fix it.

The End.


End file.
